User blog:UsualInferno/Avery Ownership 2020.. what?
Well, here we are. Logged onto the "Polandball Wiki" once more. Hello everyone, Avery here. I do not hear much about the wiki these days but when I do it's usually from the Nexus (my server). It looks like a lot of people want to see change in the wiki and seeing post after post, aren't getting what they want. So that just happens to make me beg the question; is "Avery ownership" which started off as a large-scale shitpost, actually a plausible idea if gained enough support? This blogpost is going to be made to specifically outline the actions I would make in a position of ownership in a sort of "planner" fashion. Advisors So, first things first, I cannot do everything and come up with ideas myself. This means that I will appoint people as advisors who will give me ideas and advice on what to do for the wiki; the active, well-known users of the wiki who could be seen as model users. They wouldn't be a staff rank, but they would serve large change on the wiki. Adjustments could be made to this, but I firmly believe that it wouldn't be a bad idea to give model users influence on what happens to the wiki. The Public Vote In order to maintain ongoing parts of the wiki; certain parts of the council will be abolished and existing councillors would turn into mini-mods/trial-mods instead. They would still hold voting power on certain votes; but most votes would be given out to the public to decide on. Votes based on moderation however would be left to said councillors unless widely opposed by the community. The community needs to have a say in most things due to Wikia being a platform of community. Total Reform? A total reform wouldn't be entirely out of the question for me; the Wiki has been practically the same in nature since I joined, and I believe that a fresh reform would do good for everyone and quite possibly attract new users. Sure, certain things have changed, but if you were to compare the wiki now to how it was two years ago, there wouldn't be too much a difference. Professional moderation This is important to me and I know it is important to other users as well. The wiki can be a dumpsterfire with moderation at times; and I firmly believe that moderation needs to be done more professionally. This doesn't mean moderators will be forced to act professional 24/7, but would be expected to do so in acts of moderation; or in response to a user complaining about the wiki which would be under my administration. There are times in which I can get a bit authoritarian, but I believe everyone should have a say on what I would do if it were something like the wiki instead of a personal server. Stop the drama before it starts I am still working on ideas for this, but I am thinking of ways in which I could stop wiki drama before it breaks out into wildfires. If I notice tensions amonst it, I would work to address it before it caught absolute wildfire. Members would be encouraged to contact a staff member in order to address an issue before it had went off. And now, the elephant in the room.. Wiki users that I am on bad terms with. Plenty of you know that I am not on good terms with everyone here, so I have idaes on how I would treat them fairly as compared to people I am on good terms with. I would allow moderation action to be given to the hands of people who aren't biased as I would be, since I would want professionalism on my own part as well; this goes to you peeps who I've never been real friends with. Well, time for me to ask your thoughts on this! Please, leave some comments to give me your thoughts on how you think an ownership on my part would look like. I would like to discuss this further with as many members of the community as possible. If you would rather discuss this in private, my discord tag is Ave#2003. I want as many opinions on this as possible so I can discuss and work out how I could be even better in said position, because I'm sure nobody, including myself, would fancy the idea of it if it were me during late mid to late 2018. Thank you for reading! '-Avery' Category:Blog posts